Resolve
by PhantomhiveSebas
Summary: After meeting his family, Misaki and Arikawa goes back home. But Arikawa is left with an uneasy feeling about lying. He goes back home, to tell the truth to his family. Arikawa also comes upon an old lady. Who could she be? One shot. Family/comfort. Misaki gets no lines in here. Sorry.


**AN: I do NOT own Hana no Mizo Shiru! I wished I did though. Enjoy! -w-**

Arikawa laid in his fuuton, staring at the ceiling. Misaki had fallen asleep right after his shower, leaving Arikawa still awake and bored. He wanted to cuddle with Misaki but something important was on his mind. When Arikawa told Misaki about meeting his family, Misaki refused to also let them know that they were in a relationship. Arikawa knew he had no bad intentions. He just wanted things to stay the same and not cause any troubles to his family. But Arikawa couldn't shake off an uneasy feeling that emerged from his heart after coming back from his old home. He wanted to tell his family. He knew that he couldn't keep it a secret any longer. One day, his family will get suspicious and find out, making things worse.

"Misaki...please don't be mad at me."

He stood up and left the warmth of his fuuton. He changed back into casual clothes and put on his coat before entering Misaki's room, where he was curled into a ball under his fuuton. Giving him a light kiss on the lips, he smiled once before he left. Arikawa made his way quietly out of the house and into the night. Running to the train station, he bought a ticket to go back home. He wanted to tell his family, face to face. Over the phone would be much easier, but he wouldn't be able to convey his reasons properly without seeing any facial expressions.

As his scheduled train arrived, he stepped in. There was more people on there than he thought there would be. He sat by an old lady who looked exhausted. She caught him looking at her and smiled.

"Good evening youngster and might I ask where you would be going at a time like this?" she asked with a toothy grin, thinking he was probably a host of some sort.

"Well...I'm going back to my parents house. There is something I really need to tell them before it's too late," said Arikawa who surprised himself.

"I see. It must be extremely important that you had to get up at 11:00 pm just to do so."

Arikawa chuckled and scratched the back of his head a bit. The old lady dug through her old and worn out grey bag, trying to find something.

"Ah! Found it! Here you go, young man. This is a good luck charm from me. I work at a shrine and I'm going to go meet my family. There is just one thing that I can feel when you walked by. You were uncertain and uneasy."

Arikawa gulped at her accuracy. He took the tiny charm and thanked her quietly.

"I've seen many young men like you who hid a deep secret from their families and was scared to tell them. I gave advice, but they didn't take it. You, however are different. Your easy going personality will save you. A bit of advice, if I may. Do not start questioning your resolve. Just keeping going with the determination you have. I'm sure your family and the one you love will come to love each other."

He could feel a strange feeling in his heart begin to grow. The tears forming in his eyes slowly slipped out onto his cheeks. The weird, overwhelming feeling that was was stuck in his chest slowly left his being and he looked at the old women.

"Thank you for such kind words. You have helped me in a way I couldn't explain."

She smiled and chuckled a bit. "I could already tell by the uncertainty of your eyes. You love him so much as to hurt for him right? Then I'm sure he will not be mad. Just give him time."

Arikawa stopped crying and finally realized that this old women knew about him and his love. His love who was a man.

"Who are you? How do you know so much about me?" asked Arikawa, suddenly becoming a bit alarmed.

"Misaki has grown up so much, I almost couldn't recognize him. The last time I saw him was when he was just born. If you plan to live with him forever, then please, make him happy. Make him happier than could ever be. Don't leave him sad, like I did to his grandfather."

Arikawa stood up abruptly not caring that some people turned to look at him.

"You are Misaki's grandmother?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Good luck Arikawa! I give you two my blessings."

Then, as if she wasn't there at all, she was gone. All Arikawa could see now was the empty seat she was just sitting in. The train stopped and he arrived at his destination. He walked slowly, still not believing that he just met Misaki's grandmother, who was a ghost. What still stuck with him was the advice she had given him and the blessings she left with him. He smiled.

Taking out his phone, he searched through his contacts for his home phone. he waited only for a couple a seconds before his mom picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey mom, I'm back in town. There are some very important things that I want to tell everyone. Would you care to listen?"

_"Of course. I'll go tell your father and sister. Is Misaki there with you?"_

"No, he doesn't even know I came back. He's sleeping because he's tired."

_"Hahaha! Well make sure you get here safely. It is night time so try not to get mugged."_

"Yes mom. See you later."

Arikawa ended the call and saw the wallpaper on his phone. A picture he secretly took of Misaki when he was sleeping in his study. He smiled and continued walking in the direction of his old home. He walked past his old friends house who he cried over for almost a month. Remembering that now, he laughed to himself. He stopped in front of his home, and let out a huge sigh. He braced himself for the worse that could happen. He knocked on the door and the door opened with force.

"Oh, Arikawa! That was quick! Whatever you are going to say, it better be important! Also, why didn't you bring Misaki?! I would've let him be my model for a new dress inspired by him!" shouted his sister with full force.

"Sorry, but he was really tired and I didn't want to wake him. Anyways, is mom and dad here?"

"Yep come in Arikawa!" shouted his mom from inside the house.

His sister moved aside for Arikawa to come in. He took off his shoes and put on some slippers. He walked into the living room and saw his mom and dad sitting on one side of the couch. He sat on the opposite one so that he could face them. His sister sat next to him.

"I'm sorry to be troubling you guys at this time but it was something I had to tell you all. I can't do it over the phone. It could possibly make the situation worse than it might be."

Arikawa took a breath and replayed what Misaki's grandmother had told him. It was all or nothing.

"Mom, dad, Ne-chan, I'm...I love Misaki."

Arikawa jumped when his mother all of a sudden burst in a fit of laughter.

"A-Arikawa...hahaha! Ahh, I knew it. I'm sorry for laughing but I already had a feeling! When you two were here earlier you seemed to be guarding him from everybody with your , I am a little surprised but I sort of expected this."

She gave Arikawa a smile and he turned to look at his dad who was also doing the same. He felt his sister's arms go around his back in an embrace.

"Were you worried that we're all homophobic? Don't worry, mom, dad and I, we all support you two. So don't be worried. After all, that means that Misaki will come more often and I can use him as my model again!"

Arikawa laughed and soon, it turned to sobs. His mom walked to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you mom...everyone..."

"So, tell me, how did you two meet?" asked his mom.

"Uh, well..." Arikawa turned to his dad for help and he smiled.

"The offices close at one in the morning. You can still get some special papers if you go now."

Arikawa wanted to cry. Cry out of happiness. But as a man, he smiled, and stood up.

"Are you going back now?" asked his mom.

"Yes mom. I'm sorry for bothering you all. Thank you for everything."

He bowed and gave his mom and sister a kiss on the cheek, a way of saying thank you. He bowed to his dad and said one more goodbye before leaving. He dashed out the door and all the way to an office.

"WOOOOOOOOO!"

He screamed out all the stress that was still left inside of him.

"Misaki, please don't be mad!"

He smiled.

**AN: A random story idea popped in my head. tell me how I'm doing by leaving a review! XD**


End file.
